


Viewing

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Two of the crew do some admiring. (12/10/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Captain Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed walked along the corridor of the Starship Enterprise discussing the recently modified phaser cannons and the possibility of increasing their targeting accuracy. They were surprised to see Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Elizabeth Cutler standing in the hallway looking down at the wall, small wistful smiles on both their faces. As the two men got nearer, they could see what the two women were admiring, as they looked down at the lower half of one of the male crewmen. Suddenly a voice identified the man, whose position was such that he was on his knees providing the women with a glorious view of his firm tight butt.

"I still can't see a problem. Hosh, you sure it's this one?" Commander Tucker's muffled voice sounded from within the wall.

"Admiring the view, ladies?" Archer's comment made both women start, "Trip I think you can come out now. The 'problem' seems to have cleared itself, right Ensigns?" He looked at the two blushing women as the unknowing Chief Engineer wriggled out from the small recess.

"Cap'n, Hoshi said she could hear something strange through the bulkhead, thought I'd better take a look."

"Yes I noticed they were looking too."

"I think I must have been hearing things Commander, sorry to have wasted your time." Hoshi tried to apologise and ignore the Captain's knowing smile. "Are we dismissed, Sir?"

"Of course Ensign." Archer watched as the junior officers made their escape past a smirking Malcolm before adding, "If there is a problem Hoshi, I daresay Trip will get to the 'bottom' of it."


End file.
